yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Malevolent Nuzzler
のくちづけ |chname = 恶魔之吻 |jpname = 悪魔のくちづけ |jphira = あくまのくちづけ |phon = Akuma no Kuchizuke |trans = Demon's Kiss |image = MalevolentNuzzlerDT01-EN-DNPR-DT.jpg |thname = จุมพิตแห่งปีศาจ |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |number = 99597615 |lore = The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to return this card to the top of your Deck. |chlore = 装备怪兽的攻击力上升７００。这张卡从场上送去墓地时，可以支付５００基本分让这张卡回到卡组最上面。 |itlore = Una Carta Mostro equipaggiata con questa carta aumenta il proprio ATK di 700 punti. Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero, puoi pagare 500 Life Points per rimetterla in cima al tuo Deck. |ptlore = Aumente o ATK de um monstro equipado com esta carta em 700 pontos. Quando essa carta é enviada do campo para o Cemitério, se você pagar 500 LPs, ela retornará para o topo do seu Deck. |splore = El monstruo equipado gana ATK 700. Cuando esta carta es enviada desde el campo hasta el cementerio puede pagar 500 puntos de vida para colocarlo en la parte superior de tu Deck. |jplore = 装備モンスターの攻撃力は７００ポイントアップする。このカードがフィールド上から墓地へ送られた時、５００ライフポイント払う事でデッキの一番上に戻す。 |tsclore = The kiss of a female fiend that empowers the recipient. It works on a female or a dark monster, etc. |edslore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to place it on top of your Deck. |action1 = Returns from Graveyard to Deck |action2 = Returns from your Graveyard to your Deck |lp1 = Pays Life Points for cost |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |misc1 = Female |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN005 - C) Spell Ruler (SRL-EN005 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-025 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-036 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-EN023 - C) |na_sets = Duel Terminal - Preview (DTP1-EN011) Duel Terminal 1 (DT01-EN037 - DNPR) Magic Ruler (MRL-005 - C) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E005 - C) |fr_sets = Maître des Magies1 (MDM-F005 - C) Deck de Démarrage Joey (DDJ-F025 - C) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR036 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE005 - C) Spell Ruler (SRL-G005 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G025 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE036 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT005 - C) Spell Ruler (SDM-I005 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (MIJ-I025 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT036 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (DIJ-P025 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT036 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP005 - C) Spell Ruler (SDH-S005 - C) Starter Deck: Joey (BIJ-S025 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP036 - C) |jp_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (BE01-JP004 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP005 - C) Duel Terminal - Synchro Awakening!! (DT01-JP037 - DNPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-005 - C) Magic Ruler (MR-05) Starter Deck 2007 (YSD2-JP022 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR005 - C) Spell Ruler (SRL-K005 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR036 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Common) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) |gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) |tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Rare) |ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Common) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Common) Equipment Collection (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) All Spells (Rare) All at Random (Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 15 |tscdc = 100 |dordc = 10 |tscnumber = 321 |dornumber = 770 |database_id = 4327 }}